1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a throttle control apparatus for an automobile. More particularly, it relates to a throttle control apparatus capable of switching controlling operations between a constant-speed cruising control and a traction control.
2. DISCUSSION OF BACKGROUND
Traction controls at the time of starting of a conventional automobile have been carried out, for instance, as follows:
When slippage of the automobile takes place,
1. A driver operates the accelerator pedal toward the returning position. PA1 2. He throttles the throttle valve by using a constant-speed cruising device. PA1 3. He operates the anti-skid brake to control the slippage of the tires.
In the conventional traction control, the control for throttling the throttle valve and the control of slippage by the brake have been separately carried out.
In order to let an automobile start smoothly, it is desirable that the throttling control for the throttle valve and the slip restraint control by means of the brake be carried out in an associated relation.